The Kingdom of Nikdia
The Kingdom of Nikdia is ruled by Deju. The Army Deju Deju is the King. Deju is in command of the entire Nikdian Army and is in charge of declaring wars and alliances with other Kingdoms or Empires. The Generals General Nelom, General Oojima and General Muki have the 2nd highest in power in the army and command the armies under Kyunameii's command. They are also very strong in strength and abilities, as they can take on an entire army by themselves. They have transformations going from SSJ1-SSJ3, All generals have complete control f the SSJ3 form, but Deju has the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The Elites There are many elites, to be specific, there are 60 elites. The Generals elected 20 elites each, because that's what Kyunameii requested, they needed to be the best of the best among the common folk, and once an elite dies, another one is elected and the elite is buried somewhere special. 2 or 3 Elites are sent into battle every time their kingdom is at war. All elites have Super Saiyan, however only a select few have Super Saiyan 2, and can control it. Each Elite is immensely strong, equivalent to Base Kyunameii as Super Saiyan. The Common This is the biggest group of the entire army. 999.998 Billion out of 1 Trillion Nikdian Soldiers are in this group. They are the averages of the entire army, however they are the most important because of their numbers. They do spying, most of the fighting and even planning battles within the Kingdom. They do not have any transformations, except for a few who do happen to have Super Saiyan, but cannot control it. The Common Folk These are the Nikdians that don't fight in wars, help in armies, or anything. They just live together with their family in peace, and some Nikdians are traders that go from planet to planet trying to collect goods that Nikdian Scientists can use. Common Folk These people just live on their own with their families, and carry out their normal lives with relatives or by themselves, they rarely do anything to help with the planet. However, the ones that do stuff to help are extremely important. They brainstorm new ideas and help scientists out to come up with new technology. Traders These people have a really important role in the planet. they go to other planets and collect goods and trade their goods. They work for the scientists and the army, without them the army wouldn't have a lot of defenses and the amount of strength that they have. Population and Technology Population Currently the Nikdia Population is 150 Trillion(as of 1145), and it is constantly doubling every 20 years. Technology Nikdia has the same amount of technology as Earth, and share similar devices and tools as Earth does, except these are slightly better. And in war, they have new barriers that allow them to negate energy attacks, and can only be damaged by physical attacks. They also have different types of metal and armor and weapons, that can do different types of abilities. Elements There are 4 different Elements that the Nikdian Army can use to their advantage. Each Element is equal in power and can do different types of abilities. Air Air gives you the ability to breathe in space, and allows you to manipulate the energy and chakra flow of all beings, it also gives you the ability to sense anyone, even their life energy. Your sense of Sight is also immensely enhanced. Water Water gives you the ability to move any sort of liquid, solid, or gas and bend them to your will, and you can also turn the gas against the opponent, not to mention being immune to any sort of poisoning or paralyzation of any type. Your sense of hearing is immensely enhanced. Earth TBA Fire TBA Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Politics Category:Kingdom